The Seven Petals of Hope
by Rei Hatsumo
Summary: Neptune, will I ever find him? I am blind, I have no voice and I can never stray away from this lake...What do I do? Why did he leave me when he knows that, why did he not stay by my side...by me." And Neptune sends the 'Seven Petals of Hope'. Not GA
1. Chapter 1: Farewell and Wishes

**The Seven Petals of Hope**

**Chapter 1: Farewells**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it is confusing but please bear with me and please enjoy the story!

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far out of reach of the modern times, a time of medieval. A nymph called Lilia lived in a pond with no voice, no sight and freedom. A man called Lyle comes to her daily ever since he had been young for years had he wondered 'Why does she look so sad and yet happy?' and for years did she think 'I wish I can be part of his life, as equals, free to talk, to see and do as we wish…' . The story starts at the point where years had gone and Lyle had finally grasped the courage to ask the lonely nymph.

"Why do you look so lonely and sad?"

"Why should I be lonely if I have you? Why would I be sad if you are there to cheer me up?" The nymph tries to write down on the earthy ground but it would only be wiped away by the curse fortunately Lyle is a fast reader.

Smiling at her and blushes out of embarrassment to remember that she can't see and partly relieved that she can't see and felt ashamed as soon as he realised his thoughts. Her blank eyes stares in confusion in the silence, 'have I gone deaf?' she wonders. Lyle then continues telling his tales of his latest escapades, while feeling regret for being relieved for her to be blind even if it were for a second.

"Then Prissy got mad just because I accidently stepped on her dress and then we started this brawl. Do you think that I was wrong?" asked Lyle, puffing his cheeks.

Lilia nods.

"You traitor, going to her side all of a sudden…" Lyle exaggerated in a joking manner and in return, Lilia smiled with humor.

Lilia then wonders what would it be like if a human girl could see her, a human girl exchanging secrets of their interests and other events that would be an interest to her as well, hoping that it might be more interesting than Lyle's fables and tales, not that it's not interesting.

As time passed until evening, a girl called for Lyle.

"Lyle, Lyle! You there?" maybe it's the girl he fancies, the one he keeps telling me about, Lilia thought.

'Judging from her voice, she must be pretty.' Lilia smiles but felt something strange in her chest.

"Here, Prissy!" his tone was a bit annoyed.

'Why would Lyle shout like that?' Lilia thought, with her head tilted and her whole body seems surprised by the sudden shout and parts of it seem…relieved?

"Well, see you later Lilia. I hope you will still remember me." He waved intensely as if he were a child again, smiling at Lilia and she felt it, wishing that she could see it.

'Atleast this once...' Lilia wished with all her might but she could only dream, and dreaming wasn't enough.

Lilia waved in return with much more enthusiasm and smiled widely until all her muscles in her face ached, Lyle didn't want to lose and continued flapping like a chicken, trying to fly. Laughter filled the air and soon it dropped dead.

'Why is it so quiet?' Lilia thought.

"Just what are you doing Lyle? You weirdo." the girl rolled her eyes.

Prissy drags Lyle, arm-in-arm towards the exit. Before they left Lyle said a soft 'goodbye' to the forests and the nymph who had lived there all her life.

'Why? Why did he have to sound so sad? Why does this 'good bye' seem so different…so sad from the rest? Is he leaving me? Will he ever visit me again?' Lilia swam to the bottom and curled up into a ball, as she usual does for feelings like being scared and sad.

As days goes by, months were formed and eventually it turned into a year. Lilia forced herself to hibernate until a sound called, a certain sound. Each day in her hibernation she would be able to see herself as a human talking and laughing with friends, and be by Lyle's side. Other days it would be just plain white just like her eyes.

Then she heard a plummeting sound on the surface, Lilia shoot opened from her curled position just like a jellyfish. She saw blackness with a white streaming ball, falling and then disappeared into the darkness and then the light appeared again in a form just like a star with 7 edges. Lilia slowly swam towards the shining object, it felt surprisingly soft, a sign that it is edible but Lilia didn't eat it straight away, and instead she felt the soft object first.

It had a long supporting thin stick with seven floppy bits with a squishy centre, a rare type of plant, indeed.

She ate a petal…

'I can see!' she thought, only matured nymphs can see, an infant nymph can only have hearings. I thought that only nymphs that are old enough can be granted freedom and sight from Neptune…

She plucked another to put into her mouth…

"I…I can speak!" Lilia swam in hoops of happiness, I can finally sing like those girls I always hear near the woods.

She ate another, this time she received human legs. Everything went white and images started flashing: a woman, a witch and a man.

Pain ran though her body, her chest was burning and she clutched tightly to her chest.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost and the Found

'_pro fidelis alio quisnam diligo devia nymph...'  
_

'_Is Time an essence for life or is it the reason for our existence?'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you guys waited long, I never knew this story would get 19 views in such a small amount of time...I thanksss :D

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lost and the Found

I can hear something…

_'Thump-thump thump-thump…'_

It continues to beat…

_'Thump-thump thump-thump'_

Slowly the rhythm blends in with the background of people talking…

_"What do we do, Fidelis?" _a voice of a woman…

_"Calm down, we can explain to her of what happened and Fatalis, please don't make a misunderstanding. It's been a long day and I don't want to make worse than it already is…" _are they talking about me?

_"I agree with Fidelis. Try refraining to use that unknown language of yours, Fatalis." _

_"You too, Firmus last time you tried to help a wounded man, a medicine man asked you what happened and when you _tried_ to explain, you ended us up in prison."_

_"Well, sorry…you know how imaginative and creative I become when I tell tales."_

_"Yeah, telling tall ones."_

And the man called Firmus and Fatalis fought…verbally.

Neptune, please make them st-

"Hey, the girl is awake!" shouted out the man named Fidelis.

What do I do?

I rubbed my eyes, brushing away the dust from my eyes. Where am I exactly? As I stared around, a brunette man was near the bed I lay in, while a man with jet black curly hair stood beside him. I noticed a woman leaning near the entrance…Fatalis…an ivory skinned brunette with waist length hair.

The second time I looked around, the area around me seemed empty…a drawer made from wood with a lamp on top, the rest was just empty…

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I know what you are thinking but please don't take this the wrong way…" I can smell fear on her and her face seemed to turn red as soon as I looked at her…how cute.

"We are just travellers, we came from 'Pollicitus Terra', and we just happen to see you floating on the water that had been rumoured to have blessed water…we wondered whether or not you were alive…" Fidelis continues for Fatalis.

I never knew my lake blessed…Neptune thank you for answering my wishes, I smiled at that thought, that lake holds my memories of when I first met Lyle…

"Um…so, we are trying to say why were you swimming in the middle of winter?"

I tried to speak, I really did. But no words came out, how did it become like this? I felt my eyes burning and everything felt stuffy again. I feel so trapped now, what do I do? I bit my lips and shook my head. Those watchful eyes continued to stare at me…making holes through me.

What to do?

I lowered my head, avoiding their gazes and felt a warm and tenderly hug greets me to sleep. I wonder when I'll wake up again?

* * *

The woman came out from the tent from which Lilia sleeps in, her eyes full of worry and noticed the worry in her team mates eyes as well. _'What do we do? What if that girl is someone important? Will we be done for?' _The woman knew that Fidelis and Firmus is thinking the same.

"Did you get any information of the girl, Fatalis? Her background, name, age or why she was in that lake?" Fidelis's eyes seemed to darken and trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"My apologies, the girl seemed to fall in a deep sleep, something probably happened to make her break down like that...I wonder, maybe her lover left her, seeing that she may be around our age. It may not be wise to gather information about her in one go. "

"It's okay Fatalis, I think we pressured her too much..." Fidelis seemed in deep thought while Firmus talked with Fatalis with such an enthusiasm that resembles of a child...

Fatalis gazed at Fidelis awe as his eyes darken by the second, she wonders how is he able to catch her gaze without fail. Firmus seemed to notice and a sad looked cooled upon his face, the wide smile replaced with small smile and the tone of his voice seemed quieter. Of course, Fatalis gave no heed to the person near him, instead she gazed at Fidelis so...lovingly.

In the tent, Lilia laid on the bed, under the moon's watchful eyes. She saw a the images again...:

A girl with straight jet black hair, holding a boy's hand,

The boy had shoulder length chocolate hair and...

A withered old hag who slowly changes into a beautiful maiden turns them into adults in her magical crystal ball.

_'Are these images signs of warning or signs of hope?'_

_

* * *

_

_A infant nymph met this boy who visited her daily, the nymph loved his wonderful adventures and wishes to be part of his life even if it would cost her body and soul. The young boy left and never came back again and so the lonely nymph slept for years. Slowly the nymph was slowly dying of starvation, and Neptune sends his miracle plant to fulfill her wishes. She lost consciousness due to lack of air and was found by a group of mysteious 'travellers...Are they really what they appear to be? The nymph sleeps peacefully in their bed and__ Neptune looks into the nymph's future, her stages of hate, betrayal, trust, friendship and love have not yet been fufilled. He looks at the nymph and whispered 'hurry up before she catches you'._


	3. The Stereotypical People PARTII

'_I never knew that it would come to this,_

_Those feeling embraced me claiming me as his,_

_He whispered into my ear:_

'_As long as we are together, you have nothing to fear.'_

_As I stand here by your door,_

_I collapsed in tears on the floor.' _

**(A/N: I will continue 'The Seven Petals of Hope' after I finish 'The Wishful Thinking of a Lonely Dreamer)**

**Chapter 2: The Stereotypical People (PART II)**

_"Hello, Mikan. My name is Melanie and this is my friend Christie" two girls came up to me hand in hand, I envy their closeness._

_"How may I help you?" I tried covering my eyes that is looking with envy with an uninterested look._

_"Ummm…we were wondering if you could be our friend, since you are new to this country and all." They were right, I lived in America for years and now I ended up in this foreign country, Japan._

_"Thanks, how did you know about that?" I smiled and then they smiled at each other…mischievously. I paled._

_"We were wondering if it's true that you were kicked out of your home, out of your country." They took little steps one by on, closer and closer to me._

_ I glared at them. "So what's it to you? What business do you have with me?"_

_They burst out laughing I wish looks could kill right now._

_"So it is true! You know what's funny? You, a pathetic commoner entering this private rich school for noble people like us and we happen to be step-cousins." The girl Melanie sure talks a lot, maybe that Christie girl is just some Melanie-wannabe._

_"Wow, some racist people still live in this modern century, I thought they've died years ago." As if I'd let them take my victory._

_"Still acting tough, what a funny sight it is to see a deprived girl bluffing her way to power. Wow, Bravo." I rolled my eyes, bluffing? She's just the stereotypical rich snob._

_"Wow, I can see your true __colours__ already. Yup, I can see them already, the stereo typical rich snob." I feel so satisfied with the face she gave me, it was literally fuming._

_From behind she lunged at me, with her razor sharp cat-like claws._

I paled as soon as _my _desk top was lifted, new words were scribbled into the collection and the stupid people who wrote them freshly this morning was my so called 'best friends' great, thanks for making my image better guys. _'Mikan Sakura slept with Ruka Nogi' _that's new, oh and_ 'Mikan Sakura is a slut!' _looky who wrote the phrases of the day: the slut rangers! Just thinking with my childhood friend gives me the shivers.

I rolled my eyes, is there any limits for their childishness?

"You still want it?" the nerve of that guy…

"Yes, why would you want it anyways?" dang it, I choked the words out.

"Tch, let's have a competition then." I raised my eyebrows.


End file.
